God Bless The Broken Road
by increak96
Summary: Songfic, Zeki, a lil' Kaname bashing, ENJOY!


_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_  
><em>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<em>

That love had come in the face of Kaname Kuran, a handsome young prince who'd saved her from the monsters. Her knight in shining armor. How wrong she had been! All he really wanted was her blood. The last time she saw him... when he had screamed at her to get out and not come back... there had been no love for her in his eyes.  
>"Get out, Yuki! Just get out!"<br>"Onii-sama, what's wrong?" Yuki pleaded, backing away tearfully.  
>"Don't call me that!" Kaname shoved her out the door, slamming it behind her. "You could never understand, alright? Just go!"<br>"But... Where?"  
>"I don't know, and I don't care! You just can't be here!"<br>Yuki stumbled to her feet and ran out of the yard, her feet dragging through the deep snow.

_But I got lost a time or two_  
><em>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<em>  
><em>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you<em>

So who did she go back to? Her Daddy, of course. Daddy would always welcome her with open arms and keep her safe from those who wanted to hurt her. She returned to her Disciplinary Committee duties, but she couldn't help but feel something was different. Well, one thing that hadn't changed was Aido and his obsession with flirting.  
>"Hey, Yuki, come'ere."<br>Yuki yelped as she was pulled into one of the dorm rooms and door was shut behind her. "Aido-senpai... what are you doing?"  
>"Come on, Yuki, with Zero and Kaname out of the way... no one can beat me up for doing this." His fangs bared themselves as he pushed her down to the bed, a seductive smirk on his face.<br>"Aido? Aido!"

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

So she left the Academy and started out again.  
>Where to now?<p>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

She stopped her car right outside of a large house in a field and parked, taking a deep breath and opening her door. She got out and walked up to the building, standing there and staring at it for a moment before raising her hand and softly knocking.  
>"Yuki, I told you to get out!"<br>"Onii-sama, please take me back! I don't know what to do without you!" Yuki sobbed, grabbing his hand.  
>"Why don't you go to him?" Kaname asked, removing her hands.<br>"Him? Who's him?"  
>"The boy who diligently watched over you for four years while doing his best to keep his own concerns to himself?" Kaname shrugged. "You figure it out, Yuki." He closed the door on her for the second time, and Yuki stood there for a moment, and then it hit her. The thing that she'd been missing. With Kaname, with Aido, at school, on the committee, driving around town.<br>She turned and ran back to her car, smacking her forehead several times.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through_  
><em>I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you<em>

Stopping outside a house once again, Yuki didn't hesitate this time. She jumped out of her car and dashed towards the house, pounding her fists on the door.  
>"Zero! Zero, please open up!"<br>The door flew open, and Zero stood there with his hands on his hips and a gun slung over his shoulder. "What do you want, pureblood?"  
>"Zero... Zero, I'm sorry." Yuki sobbed, tears streaming down her face and dripping from her chin. "I want to... to be with you. I thought it was Kaname that I wanted, and then I thought it was the Headmaster—er, as a father, I mean. But... But Zero, I want you! I'm sorry it's taken me so long!"<p>

_But you just smile and take my hand_  
><em>You've been there, you understand<em>  
><em>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true<em>

Zero led her into the house and set her down on the couch, walking into the kitchen and getting her a parfait. He set it down in front of her and then sat on his chair.  
>"I think that would be amazing, Yuki." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.<br>She got up and jumped over the table, landing on top of him with a thud.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>

"Oof!" He gasped for air, laughed as Yuki hugged him. "On one condition."  
>Yuki pulled away and looked at him. "What?"<p>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

"No more softy, richie vampire. I want my Yuki. The Yuki who can kick butt."  
>Yuki grinned. "Only if you're ready for me."<p>

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_  
><em>This much I know is true<em>  
><em>That God blessed the broken road<em>  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

"Ready for you?" He pulled her into a soft, tender kiss. "I've been waiting for you."

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: So, yeah. Love this song. Love this couple. I wish Yuki would stop crying and whining. And... yeah. She's really clueless sometimes... I don't really think that was Kaname bashing, per say, he was just not happy with her anymore. Any guy can get sick of a girl, and maybe he asked her to leave and she wouldn't so he got upset. See it as what you wish. No, Aido did not rape Yuki, he probably just drank her blood and got a little frisky until Toga or Kaien were all like 'HANDS OFF VAMPIRE!" BANG! Yeah, so XD<strong>

**I don't own VK, and I don't own the song 'Bless the Broken Road' by 'Rascal Flatts'**

**ENJOY! Flames will be used to cook my muffins.  
><strong>


End file.
